


A Moment of Happiness

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sweet, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Vax and Pike find a moment before facing against Vecna to help Pike learn to use her new wings.





	A Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Critical Role Rarepair Week 2017. I love Pike'ildan so much. Other relationships are left ambiguous so it's up to you. Enjoy the cuteness.

“Alright. Let’s see what you can do!”

Others might have hesitated at this point. Standing on the edge of a high cliff with little below that wasn’t too far away to really matter. If you were still alive by time you reached the trees and rocks dotting the ground, you probably wouldn’t survive crashing into them. 

Pike was not afraid. She wasn’t someone who shied away from taking risks or doing things that probably weren’t a good idea. She was good at making people believe that she was always a voice of reason because while she was one, she also had a deep desire to take risks and do things that were a little wild. It wasn’t just that desire that brought her to this cliff. It was Vax’ildan too. 

He had had practice with his own wings and Pike trusted him to catch her if things went wrong. Maybe others might not push their life in Vax’s hands, but this wasn’t the first time it would happen nor was it probably the last. At least for now. Those thoughts were gone for the time being, banished in the breeze that ruffled their wings, aching to lift them higher and higher into the sky once the ground was no longer under their feet. 

Pike was ready and with a running start, she took off, sending herself over the edge.

For a moment she was crashing, descending downwards at an alarming speed, towards the reaching branches of an oak tree. She heard Vax cry out to her, speeding down after her. She couldn’t really hear what he was saying over the wind in her ears.

“—- spread your wings ——– catch ———- PIKE!”

She extended her wings outwards, forcing herself into an upright position. For a moment, just a heartbeat of one, she feared it wouldn’t work and then she stabilized, ascending back up. She flapped the wings a few time, giving herself more altitude. Vax made it to her side, looking worried, but when she gave him a bright smile he returned it, laughing.

“You scared me there Pickle.”

“Scared myself Stringbean.”

She was laughing too, the adrenaline from her near fall still rushing through her and she went to climb higher and higher. She might have had these wings before in her astral form, but it was nothing compared to having them for real now. The weight was surprising, as was moving them to fly around. She eventually stopped, asking Vax’ildan to teach her how to “really fly” and for the next few hours he taught her all that he knew. Eventually they were flying around each other, racing the other to some distant point. Vax won most of the races, but Pike gave him a run for his money a lot of the time. She was proud of how fast she took to flying, to sailing over the distant ground. It was beautiful up here. She’d never get over the sight. 

“Want to learn how to dive?”

It was frightening at first, to plummet towards the ground like a bullet from Percy’s gun being shot at breakneck speed. She almost thought she was going to vomit from the feeling, but there was this rush of excitement from the fall and from learning how to pull herself out of it, rocketing over the tops of the trees, so close she could nearly reach out and touch them. 

Then there was the ascendant, racing up higher and higher with Vax, moving to spin around him until all she could see was the blurring of the blue sky and Vax. Always Vax. A dark spot in the bright sky or against the vibrant green of the ground below. Pike wished they could stay in this moment, no one else but them. Nothing else but the joy of flying not the fear of battling a God. Not the pain of losing Vax. This would become a bitter memory, but Pike was inclined to remember it fondly. Remember the smile on Vax’ildan’s face as he wins another race. As he takes her by the hands and spins her around.

The redness of his face, not just due to the wind whipping against it, but Pike bringing him close, it too easily not that she didn’t have to be standing, to bring him to her and kiss him. 

“I’m sorry. It was just, all the excitement must have gotten to me.”

He was smiling. “Of course. I mean who hasn’t kissed someone in a rush of joy before. Think nothing of it.” 

That was true. Vax seemed to be a notorious kisser, doing it to unsuspecting people. It felt nice, to finally be able to. Something else to remember fondly, although something in Pike wanted to do it again. And again. As they flew, she did, kissing him on the mouth, pulling him into a descent that was just the two of them, holding onto each other. She did not think in that moment, only let it happen. She wanted to remember this feeling. The wind whipping against their body, trying to slow them down as they fell. The feeling of Vax’s leather armor, cool under her touch, as she dug her fingers into it. The chapped feeling of his lips, growing warmer under the contact. How there was this taste of something she could not define but felt was due to flying. 

When they parted, they did not talk about it. Pike was grateful for that. He was still smiling, still looking as happy as before. She hoped that he’d remember this as well. That she helped give him another happy memory. 

As the sun set, they flew back to the cliff, settling down along it’s edge to watch it as it descended and night came back. She looked surprised as Vax put his hand over her own, but neither of them talked as they watched, the moment not over just yet. Warmth flooded through her chest, a happiness she hadn’t felt in forever. She didn’t want to go back to the others, return to reality, but she was happy with this. 

Soon they would return back, rejoin the others. They’d rest and plan and get ready for what lied ahead. Soon Vax would be gone and Pike would never get to experience another day like today.

But for now, they sat in silence and enjoyed the time left together.


End file.
